


midnight whisperings

by hopefulundertone (orphan_account)



Category: Class of 198x (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: "I don't understand. Why is your whole life centred around Steve?"





	midnight whisperings

**Author's Note:**

> title from la devotee by panic! 
> 
> have a lil thing about everyone's favourite lesbians bc class of 198x has consumed my waking hours

"So, I don't get it." Hannah knows she shouldn't be saying this. It's none of her business, she's not that close to Amanda. She's not even a junior, she's a fucking sophomore, and sophomores don't talk to juniors like that. Especially not nerdy honour student sophomores like her and especially not popular, blond, gorgeous juniors like Amanda. Girls like Amanda don't like girls like her, and frankly, girls like Hannah hate girls like Amanda.   
Still, the silence is intoxicating, water splashing gently at the sides of the pool as Hannah kicks her legs out. She's in a very sensible black one-piece that covers all the important bits, and trying very hard not to glance over at Amanda, who's in a white bikini that doesn't cover much of anything at all. It's not like anyone's going to see, Hannah supposes. After all, it's past midnight and the only reason they're out here is Amanda really wanted to go for a swim and she couldn't refuse.

"What?" Amanda finally breaks the silence, glancing over at her.   
"You- you're amazing."   
That was not what she meant to say. Still, Amanda's smiling, pouty lips curled up at the corners.   
"And?"  
"I just, I don't understand. Why is your entire life based around Steve?" It's an honest question, but Amanda's face shutters. Hannah just barrels on, because if she doesn't say this now, she never will.   
"I- I mean, don't you have any dreams? Anything you want to do in the future? You can't tell me your plans stop at becoming prom queen next year and getting pregnant with Steve on prom night. Spending the next ten years maintaining a shitty marriage with someone you barely know, raising a kid you didn't want."   
Hannah hadn't meant to go that far, hadn't meant to say that much. She might resent Steve for being a negligent, arrogant douchebag, but she shouldn't have taken it out on Amanda.   
"Hey, you know what, fuck you." She makes eye contact with a furious Amanda, blue steel eyes glinting, and tries not to think about how hot she looks when she's mad. No wonder Sam winds her up so much. "Fuck you, Hannah. You think you're the only one with dreams because you're smart? You're the only one who's gonna make it out of this shithole town after high school? Fuck you. You don't even know me. I have dreams, I have shit I want to do!"   
"Then tell me! Because all I know about you is that you can't do a damn thing without your boyfriend. You can ask Mike, hell, ask Sam! All you ever talk about is Steve, Steve, Steve."  
Hannah looks over at her, tries her best to catch her eye, but Amanda's staring into the water, the yellow glow of the lamps set in the side of the pool illuminating her features. She has the feeling what Amanda's about to say she wouldn't have under any other circumstances, but somehow, here in her own pool at one in the morning with a girl she barely knows, she'll say it.   
There's a long, long pause.   
"I wanted to be an actress, when I was a kid. You know who Audrey Hepburn is?" Hannah shakes her head. "She was this famous actress in the 1950s. My dad loves her films, he's got every single one on VHS." Amanda tucks a strand of wet hair behind one ear and glances down at her hands. "I wanted to be just like her, you know? Pretty, sweet, untouchable."   
Hannah doesn't say that Amanda's already all those things and more. Hannah doesn't say that Amanda's smart too, and brave. She's afraid she's already given too much away.   
"I wanted to have people adore me like my dad adored her. He didn't even know her, but he liked her anyway."   
"And Steve?"  
"I met him in middle school, started dating him last year. Audrey Hepburn, she always had someone. Some good-looking guy, someone to sweep her off her feet, you know?"  
"And that's Steve?" Amanda shrugs, and Hannah can't take it anymore.   
"Good for her. Good for Audrey Hepburn, but all these guys in the movies, these perfect guys with the sweet six-pack and the sweeter heart, they don't exist and you don't need one." She can't stop herself, doesn't know how to put brakes on the trainwreck in process. Her hand reaches out of its own accord, rests on Amanda's shoulder.   
"You tried to come back and help during the fight at the mall, even though they were straight-up harassing you and you had every reason to run screaming in the opposite direction. You see stuff, pick up on clues and connect the dots better than I can during our investigation. You can charm anyone into doing anything you want, even some bitch ass mall security guard, even Sam or Mike or me, and you stood up to your dad for us." Amanda's staring.   
"You're charismatic, you're loyal, you're clever and you're probably the bravest person I know. You don't fucking need Steve."   
Hannah's a little out of breath by the time she finishes, and she's all too aware of Amanda's eyes on her because she's definitely given herself away.

Her mind panics, plotting escape routes, flimsy excuses, when Amanda's hand tilts her chin up and then there are a pair of soft, soft lips on hers. Hannah stiffens momentarily, but relaxes into it, lets Amanda push her against the pool's edge gently, slip a hand around her waist. In return, she reaches up to touch Amanda's cheek, kisses back even though she doesn't have a clue what she's doing. A tongue flicks at the seam of her lips, insistent, and she parts them obligingly, lost in every new sensation. When Amanda pulls back, she follows for a moment before regaining her senses, cheeks reddening. Amanda just grins, coy, and tucks a strand of Hannah's hair behind her ear, hand cupping her cheek.   
"You're sweet." It's a whisper, but she hears it anyway.   
"I don't understand." She hears herself say; it's almost like an out-of-body experience. The look Amanda gives her is part pitying, part amused.   
"You wanted to get to know me better, right? Come over tomorrow. You can help me with my homework." And then she swims towards the steps, steps out of the pool with her hips swaying, as if she knows Hannah's hypnotised by the motion.   
She follows Amanda out of the pool, up the steps and to her room, but once the lights are turned off, Hannah finds herself too fascinated by the shower-wet softness of Amanda's hair, the way she smells faintly of cherries, the practiced ease with which she kisses, the patience with which she teaches Hannah.

-

And if the next day, Amanda greets her with the slyest smile, closes the front door and pushes her up against it, kisses her so thoroughly Hannah can taste the cherry lip gloss and weed, and they spend the afternoon smoking and making out in her bedroom instead of studying, who's to know?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments appreciated :)


End file.
